


苦日泡面

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122





	苦日泡面

*bl，女装车，s m和鞭打

*一个穷到为了顿美食出卖身体还上瘾了的故事

*渣攻和完全没有意识到自己在卖**的mb美人受

  


最穷困潦倒的时候兜里只剩下五块钱，逛超市看了眼保温箱里单最便宜也要六块五的三明治就悻悻出去。因为缴纳不出房租而被房东一把扫帚扫地出门，全身家当就只有个黑色破布包，蹭烂的表面和发汗的脊背摩擦，里面装了两条换洗内 裤，一件黑t和一条棉质休闲裤。

进电梯，指尖划过五个金属圆形按键，电梯门合上。

没钱对烟鬼也很不友好，烟瘾上来了就在六月闷臊的夏夜里蹲在暗巷找看起来稍微干净一点的烟头，撅在嘴里尝的时候似乎还能品味出上个使用者开抽前吃的蒜蓉还是香辣，饿到来者不拒，吸入肺里连带唾沫都要缠绵再三，胃袋那处炖了一团文火在烧，一点一点地从下到上，慢条斯理地吞噬饥饿到自 焚的器官，食管，气管，扁桃体，最后是唇齿，烟雾缭绕里蒸发出浑浊的血气。

一个全封闭而且不断向上运作的个体空间，对面紧闭的电梯门光可鉴人，映照出钴蓝色休闲套装，身形挺拔，纤瘦，容貌昳艳，眉目含春。

咬破自己的舌尖无数次，血都饿到供应不上了。

五楼到了。

坐在24小时便利店门口纳凉，巴巴地望着有哪个好心人要进去买点东西或者看一看，看一看也好，这样起码还能踱出一阵冷气。

出电梯门左拐直走，转弯。

黑背包贴膝盖，身后热得汗流浃背，湿濡里散发出一股一小时前翻找垃圾桶的骚臭。

他像只大型流浪狗匍匐在地面，这种日子不想再过第二遍。

508号房。

因为一遍就足够记忆犹新了。

荷华从裤子侧袋掏出磁性卡片。

滴。

一进来就是亮的，单人床上坐了人，一身黑还有看起来就十分柔软的栗色短发。

荷华把门轻关，上锁，走过廊道顺便脱掉外套，蓝外套下是解了扣的白衬衫，白在灯光下柔和晕染成奶色，敞开领口的阴影覆盖着瘦伶伶的胸骨。“阿栾，”荷华跪上软床垫一壁倚仄身子敷在伏栾肩膀，一壁绕他脖颈和短袖去闻，隔着单薄布料能听见炙热皮肤下的胸口心跳声，温度把那股味道渲染得更加浓郁，“羊肉汤。”

稠红色汤面滚出两个热腾的气泡，枸杞炖烂裂皮泻出内里的甜，参片和老根沉淀锅底，肥羊肉烫熟后捞净油面，一两块鲜嫩肉质在小火下虚浮跌宕。

光是想想就让人受不了，荷华把脸埋进伏栾胸口更深，一两点湿热是他探出舌尖小心翼翼地舔那股令人迷醉的香气，低柔的声音垫入衣物模模糊糊，“我想吃，”荷华在情难自控地吞咽口水，“……我想吃阿栾。”

黑魆魆的视野一下子渐渡成昏黄，床头灯不太刺眼。鼻骨为分水岭，伏栾有半张脸深覆阴影之下，另外半张被笼上一层迷蒙的光，眼神都是意外地温柔。他轻押荷华的下颌，抬起并视，“荷华，你知道规矩，”带着不容拒绝的口吻，“先去洗澡。”

“浴室里有套衣服，穿上后给我看。”

推拉门磨出一隙，从底缝滚出一道浅薄的水雾，当真如梦似幻地由里头供出一位仙女，腰肢纤细身姿娉婷，肤脂凝玉外裹层细纱，看得清胸口两粒朱砂痣和凹陷下去的肚腹，腰际缠着一片式女裙，裙摆很俏丽地缀满蕾丝。

浴室摆放的衣物没有提供底裤，裙子只延到大腿根，行走时绵密的蕾丝织网几番蹭到垂头性器，轻柔纠缠两分痒，曝光下蔓延出莫名的凉意。

荷华似乎根本没意识到自己在做什么，尽管衣着羞耻但神色依旧清明，他一心扑在吃食上伏栾说什么便做什么，乖巧得像条狗。

床沿下陷，靠近低头看书的伏栾，荷华身子一歪彻底倒进对方怀里，粉纱盖得住胸口茱萸盖不住肚子，肚面朝天如奶狗依偎着主人撒娇嘤咛，“阿栾……”荷华哑着嗓子唤一句，“好饿啊。”

伏栾放下书，指尖搔搔荷华的发旋，小狗的毛发没剪近来是有些长了，乍看雌雄莫辩，“规矩。”

荷华喉结滚动，乖乖应道:“主人。”

伏栾嗯一声，“光靠叫可没东西吃。”

奶狗眨眨眼，翻身下床跽坐端正，转而又伏着上半身立起，抬眼巴巴同伏栾对望，“主人，”有人舔唇，“狗儿帮主人吃。”

他仰头用牙齿咬住拉链，滑下，裤头铁扣已经被主人很贴心地解开了，鼓囊的某处夹藏湿润，一股男性下体的腥臊气味。荷华屏住呼吸用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭那点湿濡，成形后的东西微微起头。小心翼翼拉开内裤，趋红趋硬，烂熟羊肉似乎也是这个色调的，糅合腺液面上泛着光泽，圆头殷红滑嫩。荷华看着看着就痴了，几近迫不及待地张嘴吞下，抵住上口腔，用舌尖去和它周旋，吮着吮着含不住唾液，吮着吮着咂出润润清响，啵唧一声。

胃里那团火愈烧炽盛，喉管里磨蹭的东西迟迟不落肚，咸腥气味灌满腔，荷华勉力吞咽口水尝试去深吃它，喉头夹紧又放松，轮番几次后冷不丁被人抽出去，黏满唾液的性器坚挺，顶头一下下戳他的酒窝，“到床上去。”

言简意赅，没说清到床上是趴着还是坐着，荷华没敢乱来，索性凹了个最规整的姿势。上半身伏趴双臂撑起，膝头贴住床沿屁股撅高。短裙是似有若无的存在，现在顺腰撩起彻底盖在肚子上了，系着只起到调情压根没有遮羞的功用，两瓣臀循着开张的大腿际也分道扬镳，含夹的内眼儿死紧褶皱，偶尔放松跟着呼吸两口。

伏栾拿了个根韧度极好的教鞭，细且长，受力面积小打人自然也疼。像耗子见猫就跑，它一出现荷华就止不住地打哆嗦，肥润的臀肉颤巍巍的，已经能遇见那种疼了。他下意识地想逃可还是强迫自己捱住，不想受苦就要博得怜悯，“主人……”荷华小声道，声音就跟幼兽咽呜似的，“主人……”

他怯怯的模样引人发笑，伏栾忍不住抿了嘴，还算严肃，“烟瘾犯了?”

荷华摇头。

“抽了多少?”

再摇头。

伏栾阴下脸，“骗人可不好啊狗儿。”语罢拿教鞭顶端抵了抵荷华的食指指尖，指甲盖微黄。

荷华的表情登时滞住，白了瞬后畏缩着回答站着的人，“……一盒。”

“多了，”伏栾蹙眉，继而吩咐道:“屁股撅好。”

第一下鞭打来得毫无预兆，伏栾是挥鞭的好手，鞭身疾驰过流动空气没发出丁点儿声响，凌空破开的短促急音都不曾有过。

白嫩臀肉上莫名挨了这么下，荷华乍然惊起，鼻腔内混杂湿音吭哧了声。

第二下第三下，鞭印下落刺激过敞露的穴眼，那里痛苦地阖张两下。

第四下直掠红涨囊袋而去，触电的痛感蹿闪五脏六腑直达神经，先是凉意再是麻，疼，最后是高温炽烧的烫。

鞭尖甩过让荷华陡然间紧绷身体，大腿内侧一阵痉挛颤抖着捂住那个最脆弱的地方，疼得像有钉子稳住往上扎一样，再呻吟已然有了哭腔，下面鞭痕红肿着斑驳交错惨不忍睹，“主人……”荷华咬牙委屈，“狗儿好痛……”

那句别打了尚未脱口第五鞭便又卷土重来。

有人尖叫一声而后轰然倒卧床垫，支撑不住地开始低噎抽泣，嗓子里发出的调子很粘稠压抑，夹紧双腿抖着哭，“主人好痛……”

两腿之间藏匿的可怜小家伙缩两下，小孔湿濡着泊泊流淌，水色抹上酒店崭新的床单印出淡黄。

“主人，狗儿好痛……”

荷华惨兮兮的呼告没有用，掰开大腿，下身被一股大力扯动得被迫复原先前的受罚的姿势，性器糜软没由受了一遭苦，底下翻滚着的抽疼，整个灵魂都集中到被揪痛的地方去放大感知。他的魂被绞得都要散了。

伏栾狠抓一把把荷华摁回去，再抽一记，“还敢不敢了?”

狗儿垂首埋入枕单里嘤嘤地哭，含糊嗫嚅，“不敢了……不敢了。”

“想要主人抱抱……”

伏栾附身压住他，扯散碍人的裙摆露出垂头丧气的家伙，看样子是硬不起来了。他敷衍着随意揉了揉，对上荷华的氤氲视线，“还疼吗?”

狗儿很诚实地点点头。

“可狗儿里面都被刺激犯湿了。”

伏栾抽出晶莹两指在荷华面前晃晃，有点羞人。

狗儿吸嗦着鼻子抱住伏栾的腰，“好……痒，”断续着，“……想要主人插插。”

肠壁绞紧，拔出，塞进，在一阵颠鸾倒凤里又想起那些前尘断梦。

在最穷困潦倒的夜晚一个人挤在公园长椅上睡觉，蚊虫蝉鸣分外扰人，只好在路灯底下抽之前收集来的烟头。

路面打出一圈光晕，蹲在路灯下像进了个保护罩，外面黑魆魆一片都是魑魅魍魉。

深吸口烟气萦绕，魑魅魍魉来了。

视野里现出个着一身黑色运动装的男人。

他说:“你好。”

“请问你需要什么帮助吗?”

精浆射在口外风干了糊成白膜，多余的滴落精囊腿侧。

荷华撑着半边身子看着桌上的保温罐。

汤还热着，伏栾先走了。

他抱着罐子小口小口地喝，吞舌入腹，一如想象中的美味，挑逗味蕾，胃中的吞噬感总算减轻了些。

比起生活里最痛苦的时刻，还是被救济的幸福感更让人印象深刻。

现在其实没必要再这么干了，陪他玩主人和狗的游戏，挥挥手即是山珍海味人间珍馐。

可总是记得在一晚三十块钱的车站旅馆酣畅淋漓干完一炮后吃到的泡面，为了能饱腹把面饼泡烂，什么料都满满当当撒进去。

狼吞虎咽。

太饿了。

阿栾那时候趴在他肩上说，其实还有更好吃的东西。

想不想再尝尝?

这种经历一遍就足够记忆犹新了。

  



End file.
